


The Secret Library 2: New Kids

by SeleneLykensen13



Series: The Secret Library [2]
Category: Camp Rock (Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: After The Events In The First Book(And Every Crossover It Has) I Decided To Make Another One Surrounding Four New Kids, What Trouble Could These Kids Be Being The Descendants Of Sleeping Beauty( Aurora), Cinderella, Belle, And Mulan?
Series: The Secret Library [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029867





	1. Cast

Ari: Hello! I'm Ari, And I Am Going To Tell You A Little About Myself. My Mom Is Sleeping Beauty, My Sisters Are Analise, Ava, And Audrey. My Best Friends Are Marie, Beck, And Carter. I Am 14 Years Old. I've Never Heard Of Maria, Lizzie, Ryan, And Zach, So I Wanna Find Out Who They Are. What Trouble Could I Get Into Looking For Them? FC: Nazzy Norris

Beck: Beck Here! Nice To Meet You Guys. Ever Since I Heard My Mom Talking About The Secret Library Four, I've Wanted To Learn More About Them. But Nobody Would Tell Me. Well, Looks Like Me And My Friends Are Going Searching. My Siblings Are Ben And Bella(Whoever Bella Is), And My Parents Are Beauty And The Beast. I'm 13 1/2 Years Old, Since I'm Only 9 Days Younger Than Ari. FC: Joe Jonas

Marie: Hey! I'm Marie. And Let Me Tell You Guys About Myself. My Sister Is Lonnie. And Let Me Tell You, I'm Really Interested In Finding Out Who Maria, Zach, Lizzie, Ryan, And The Others Are. Why Aren't People Telling Us? My Parents Are Li Shang And Fa Mulan. I'm 12 Years Old. My Favorite Thing To Do Is Spray Paint( If You Didn't Know). FC: Jordyn Yeager

Carter: Hi, I'm Carter And I Have A Secret To Tell You: I'm A Werewolf. Only My Best Friends Know That( My Parents Know As Well). I'm 11 Years Old And I'm Already In The 7th Grade With Marie And Beck. I Guess I'm Smart That Way. We All Are Determined To Find Out Who The Secret Library Four And Friends Are. FC: Pearce Joza


	2. Adventure 1: Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Our New Kids, Beck, Ari, Carter, And Marie

Beck's Pov

I Was Busy In My Room Drawing When I Heard Ben Talking About Something. Or Was He Talking To Someone? I Went To His Door And Began To Listen Into His Conversation. "Sure, You Guys Can Come Here Anytime You Want. See You Then. Bye Bella." He Said. Who's Bella? I Went To My Parents To See If They Knew Who Bella Is. "Hey Beck, What's Wrong?" Mom Asked Me. "Do You Guys Know Who Bella Is?" I Asked Them. "Yes, She's Your Older Sister. Why Do You Ask?" Dad Asked Me. "Just Wanna To Know." I Said. "What Made You Think About Her?" Mom Asked Me. "You Guys Keep Talking About Her And This Girl Named Maria. Can You Tell Me More About Maria?" I Asked Them. "All We Know Is That She's 19 Years Old And In College." Mom Said. I Stared At Them. " Is That All You Really Know?" I Asked Them. "Yes, This Conversation Is Over." Dad Said. I Went Upstairs To My Room And Sighed. "I Know They Know More About Maria, They Just Won't Tell Me." I Said.

Marie's Pov

At Dinner Lonnie Was Talking About How One Of Her New Students, Lizzie, Was So Good At Sword Fighting. "Who's Lizzie?" I Asked Her. "Oh, Just One Of My Students." She Said. "What's She Like?" I Asked Her. "She Kind And Nice. What Else Do You Need To Know?" She Asked Me. "Nothing Else Now." I Said, Walking Into My Room. "I Know Lonnie Knows More About Lizzie, She Just Doesn't Want To Tell Me." I Said.


	3. New Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Some New Kids

Steven: Age: 14. Parents: Scar. Best Friends: Taylor, Jordyn, And Payton. Backstory: Steven Was A Baby When Scar Found Him On The Isle. Steven's Real Parents Are Unknown, Just Like His Reason For Ending Up On The Isle. Steven Is A Very Bright Boy, Being Born On 6/22/06. Steven Is Good At Karate, Soccer, And Basketball. Steven Recently Moved To America And A Fun Fact About Him Is He Was Also Adopted On His Birthday. His Full Name Is Steven Jaxson King(You Know, Like The Movie The Lion King)

Taylor: Age: 12. Parents: Claude Frollo. Best Friends: Steven, Payton, And Jordyn. Backstory: Taylor's Old Mom Anastasia Tremaine Used To Beat The Poor Girl For Things She Rarely Did. Like The Reason Her Mom Ended Up On The Isle. At 10 Years Old Taylor Had Enough And Ran Away. Claude Frollo Adopted The Poor Ten Year Old And Took Her In His House And She's Lived With Him Ever Since. Her Birthdate Is 5/1/08 . It's Also The Day She Got Adopted So Every Year She's Able To Leave The Isle And Celebrate Her Birthday In Auradon. Most Of The Time She's Seen With Steven, Payton, And Jordyn On The Isle Or In Auradon. She Recently Moved To America And Is Ready For Her First Day At Her New School. Her Real Name Is Taylor Claudia Tremaine-Frollo. Taylor Is Good At Cooking, Baking, Basketball, And Soccer( She And Steven Are On The Same Team)

Payton: Age: 10. Parents: Cruella De Vil. Best Friends: Steven, Taylor, Jordyn. Backstory: Payton Is A Hard Working Girl Who (And I Am Surprised By This) Likes To Clean Her Mother's Fur Coats. She Says Cleaning Her Mother's Fur Coats Remind Her Of Chocolate, Which Is Her Prize For Doing It( Where Was This Cruella De Vil When Carlos Was Around. When He Was Around It Was Cruel Devil. Now It's Somehow Not Cruel Devil? MAKE UP YOUR MIND CRUELLA DE VIL!). Payton Was Born On 4/26/10, Halloween Is Her Favorite Holiday. She Just Gets Chocolate From Her Mother Every Year( Which She's Happy For.) Payton's Good At Baking, Cleaning, Softball, And Soccer. She Recently Moved To America Because She Was Let Off Of The Isle. Her Real Name Is Payton Heaven De Vil.

Jordyn: Age 8. Parents: Evil Queen. Best Friends: Steven, Taylor, Payton. Backstory: Jordyn Is A Very Bubbly And Sweet Girl, With A Beautiful Face, And Personality. She Is Very Kind And Loves Chocolate Just Like Payton. Her Birthday Is 12/07/11 , And Also Halloween Is Her Favorite Holiday. The Queen Of Hearts Only Let's Jordyn Eat Ten Bags Of Chocolate On Her Birthday. Other Than That It's Two Bags, Which Jordyn Doesn't Care. Jordyn Is Good At Sewing, Cleaning, Cooking, Baking, Softball, And Soccer( She And Payton On The Same Team) She Recently Moved To America. Her Real Name Is Jordyn Rachel Queen.


	4. New Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More New Kids

Poppy: Age: 15. Best Friends: Patrick, Lilly, Ria. Parent: Pain. Backstory: She's Grown Up With Hades For As Long As She Could Remember. And She's Hated It All Her Life. When She Was 10 Years Old, She Ran Away From Home And Met One Of Her Friends: Patrick, Who Had Also Ran Away. Poppy Recently Moved To America When She Found Out Hades Had Put Up A Sign Saying She Was Wanted. She Was Born On 1/6/2003(Does This Birthday Look Familiar?). She Is Good At Swimming, Cooking, Drawing, And Making Plans(How Do You Think She Got To America?) FC: Uma From D2( Aka China Ann McClain)

Lilly: Age: 14. Best Friends: Patrick, Poppy, Ria. Parent: Panic. Backstory: She Ran Away As A Baby And She Was Raised By Lions In The Dessert. She Then Met Ria, Poppy, And Patrick, Who Had Also Ran Away. She Then Realized That The Four Of Them Were Wanted By Hades, The Four Of Them Set Off To America So They Wouldn't Get Caught. Her Birthday Is 2/14/2005. She Is Good At Surfing, Baking, And Singing. FC: Maia Mitchell

Patrick: Age: 14. Best Friends: Poppy, Lilly, Ria. Parent: Queen Of Hearts. Backstory: He Ran Away When He Found Out His Mother Didn't Really Love Him, And He Met Ria. Then When Finding Out That He Was Wanted By Hades Because Of His Mother, He Met Lilly And Poppy. His Birthday Is 10/30/2005. He Is Good At Stealing And Dancing. He Recently Moved To America. FC: Lincoln Melcher

Ria: Age: 15. Best Friends: Poppy, Lilly, Patrick. Parent: Big Bad Wolf. Backstory: Ria's Been A Werewolf Who Was Looking For A Way Out Of All Of The Abuse Her Dad Was Giving Her. She Meets Patrick When He Ran Away From His Mom And She Raised Him All Of His Life. When They All Realized They All Were Wanted, They All Put Their Heads Together And Made Ria Their Leader Of Their 'Pack.' They All Promised They Would Get Away From Hades And Their Parents. Her Birthday Is 10/30/03. She's Good At Stealing And Drawing. FC: Willa Lykensen


	5. New Cast/ AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More New Kids.........

AN: Any Songs That I Might Use Aren't Mine And I'm Sorry If I've Never Told You That Before. Also This Will Be Short So I Can Get On With Story.

There's Ellie( Age 16, FC: Wynter Barkowitz) There's Alexia( Age 9, FC: Jordyn Yeager)There's James( Age 15, FC: Shane Gray), And There's Eliza( Age 13, FC: Alex Russo)

Ellie's Mother Is Snow White , Alexia's Father Is Peter Pan(You Know, Parker's Dad Not The 12 Year Old), James' Dad Is King Of Hearts(Meaning He And Patrick Are Related?), And Eliza's Mother Is Elsa


	6. Chapter 2: We'll Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry If It Says Chapter 2, I Had So Much New Cast That I Couldn't Think Of A Chapter 2.) Marie And Her New Friends Find The Secret Library

Patrick's Pov

I Was Busy Walking With Ria, Lilly And Poppy When We Bumped Into Four Other Kids. "OMG, We're So Sorry. Are You Okay?" Ria Said. "Yeah, We're Good. I'm Steven, And This Is Payton, Taylor, And Jordyn." Steven Said. "I'm Ria And This Is Patrick, Lilly, And Poppy. Nice To Meet You Guys." Ria Said. "Wanna Walk To School Together? It's Our First Day." Payton Said. "Ours Too. Sure We'll Walk Together." Poppy Said. "So, Where Did Yo Guys Come From? We Came From The Isle." Jordyn Said. "We Did As Well." Lilly Said. "Hey! Let's Go See Who Those People Are." Steven Said. "Sure." I Said. "Hello, I'm Jordyn. And This Is Payton, Taylor, Steven, Ria, Poppy, Patrick, And Lilly. Who Are You Guys?" Jordyn Asked Them. "I'm James, And This Eliza, Ellie, And Alexia." James Said. "Nice To Meet You Guys, We're Walking To School Together, Wanna Come?" I Asked Them. "Sure, We'd Like That." Alexia Said. "Let's Go." Ria Said. When We Got To The School, A Group Of Girls Walked Up To Us. "Where'd You Guys Come From, A Dump?" The Leader Asked Them. "Could Ask You The Same, Oh Wait, Already Did." A Voice Said. "You Better Get To Get Class Ari, Or It Will Be Worse Than Last Time." The Leader Told Her. She Just Laughed. "You Do Know That One Of My Friends Is A Werewolf, Right?" She Asked Her. "No They Aren't." She Said. "Yes They Are." Ari Said. "Well, At Least I Know Who My Siblings Are." She Said. "Hey Ari, What's Going On?" Another Girl Asked Her. "Hello, Carter, Beck, And Marie." The Snob Said. "Hi Sophia." Marie Said. Oh, Her Name's Sophia, Wonder Why. "I Don't Think You Heard What I Told Your Little Friend Beck." She Said. "Which Was?" He Asked Her. Ari Stared At Him. "You Really Don't Wanna Know." She Said. "Um... Okay." He Said. "I Heard What You Told Ari, And How Do You Know Who She Is? Do You Even Know Who She Is?" Carter Asked Her. "Yea, It's Sally." She Said. "Well, I Saw That Resemblance." Marie Said. "Wdym?" She Asked Her. Ari Just Stared At Her. "Listen, Nobody Cares About You, Not In A Million Years Would I Care About You. Your Just A Really Ugly B*tch." Poppy Said. "Excuse Me? What Did You Just Call Me?" She Asked Her. "A Really Ugly B*tch." Poppy Told Her. She Walked Up To Poppy. Just A Note, Poppy Never Backs Down From A Challenge. "Listen Here Little Girl, It's Your First Day So I'm Going To Let You Off With A Warning, Never Call Me That Again." Sophia Said. Poppy Stared At Her. "Listen Here, Nobody Talks To Me, Or My Friends Like That. So If You Mess With Anyone Here, You'll Have To Deal With Me, And My Sword, Which I'm Not Afraid To Pull Out If You Ask Me." Poppy Said. "Yea, Let's Not Go There." I Told Poppy. She Growled. "You Just Be Glad They're Here." Poppy Told Her. "Okay You Guys, The Library Is Open So Anything You Need Is In There." A Lady Said. "Thanks." Ari Said. "Where Are They Going?" I Asked Her. "To The Library, Wanna Come?" She Asked Us. "You Don't Look Like Any Ordinary Library Owner." Ria Pointed Out. "Just Come On" She Said.


	7. Chapter 3: We'll Work Together Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Find Out About The Secret Library, And Jordyn And Payton Make Some New Friends

Eliza's Pov

We Followed The Lady Into A Old, Abandon Library. "Wow, This Place Must Years Old." Beck Said. "Yes, Long Ago This Place Was Founded, And A Young Group Of Kids Name Alexis, Mya, Andy, And Ethan Were The First Kids To See The Secret Library. Then, About A Few Thousand Years Later, There Was Maria, Ryan, Lizzie, And Zach, And Their Friends. And Now It's Beck, Ari, Carter, Marie, Payton, Jordyn, Taylor, Steven, Ria, Patrick, Lilly, Poppy, Eliza, James, Alexia, Ellie, Jenesis( Age 16, Father Is Jafar, FC: Dove Cameron), Journee ( Age 15, Mother Is Aunt Sarah, FC: Demi Lovato), Jewel( Age 11, Mother Is Fairy Godmother. FC: Payton Yeager), And Joyce( Age 8, Father Is Captain Hook. FC: Jordyn Yeager). That's The Secret Library History, What Are You Guys Here For?" She Asked Us. "To Know About Those People You Named Before Us." Journee Said. "Okay, Well, There's Books About Them. Anything Else?" She Asked Us. "What The Secret Library Is For." I Said. "Oh, It's To Try And Stop Maleficent From Destroying The Earth, But The Kids Didn't Is There's A Prophecy." She Said. "What Is The Prophecy?" Ari Asked Her. "Well, After The First Two Groups, She Will Keep Coming Back To Life To Destroy All Of Them. You Guys Are The Only Ones Who Can Stop Her." She Told Us. "But How?" I Asked Her. "I Really Don't Know Right Now, But If You Can Find All Of The People Besides Alexis, Mya, Andy And Ethan(Because Their Dead), You Might Be Able To Defeat Her For Good." She Said. We All Walked Out Of The Library And Walked To Class. After School We Headed To The Park To Talk About What We Heard. "Okay, So We Need To Find Some Group Of Kids Just So We Can Defeat Some Horned Freak Who We Know Nothing About." Ari Said. "Hey Guys, I'm Going To Go Play." Jordyn Said. "Me Too" Payton Said. "Me And Steven Are Going To Practice For Our Soccer Game." Taylor Said. "Fine By Us. Just Don't Go To Far." Ria Said, Being That Parent Figure Type Person. "Okay." Steven Said.

Jordyn Rachel's Pov

Me And Payton Ran Over To The Swings. "Hi, I'm Naz, And This Is My Older Brother Biggy. Who Are You Guys?" A Girl That Looked Just Like Ari Said. "I'm Jordyn, And This Is My Friend Payton. Nice To Meet You Guys." I Said. "You Guys Have The Same Name As Our Friends, Wanna Meet Them?" Biggy Asked Us. "Sure." Payton Said. We Followed Them Over To A Group Of Kids And Teenagers. "Hey Payton! Jordyn! Come Here!" Naz Screamed. Two Girls That Looked Exactly Like Us Ran Over Us. "Guys, This Is Payton And Jordyn." Biggy Said. "It's Like Looking A Mirror." One Of The Girls Said. "Do You Guys Have A Nickname Or Something We Could Call So We Won't Confuse You Guys With Our Friends." Naz Asked Us. "Well, My Mom Calls Me Jordyn Rachel." I Said. "And Mine Calls Me Payton Heaven." Payton Heaven Said. "Great, That's We'll Call You." Jordyn Said. "What Can We Call You Guys??" Payton Heaven Asked Them. "Well, You Could Call Us Jordyn Janet And Payton Kimberly." Payton Kimberly Said. "Sure" I Said. "Hey Jordyn! We're Leaving!" Taylor Screamed. "Well, Sorry But, We Gotta Head Home. Here's The Address Of Where We're Staying, So You Can Come Over." I Said, Handing A Piece Of Paper To Naz.


	8. New Cast( There's 8 Of Them!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More New Kids... Will It Ever End?!

Nayvee Darling: Age 13. Parents: Wendy Darling. Nayvee Is Fond Of All Things Childish And Nature. She Loves To Take Walks On The Beach And Loves Chocolate. Her Favorite Thing To Do Is Play Soccer And Basketball(She And Steven Are On The Same Basketball Team, While She And Jordyn And Payton Are On The Same Soccer Team, With Her Being The Oldest On The Team.) Nayvee Has Always Wanted To Have Crazy Adventures Like Her Mom Did, So She Joins The New Kids Of The Secret Library. She Doesn't Like Being A Preppy Princess, But She Likes Wearing Dresses(Sometimes).

Lilee Darling: Age 14. Parents: Michael Darling. Lilee Is Much Like Her Cousin Nayvee, Adventurous. She Loves To Get Her Hands Dirty, And Just Like Nayvee, She Likes To Wear Dresses(Sometimes). She Loves To Eat Cake All Day And Hates Having To Be A Princess. She Joined The New Kids Of The Secret Library Because Nayvee Made Her. She Plays Soccer( Being The Oldest On Her Team, Along With Steven In Second Place And Taylor In Third.)

Selena: Age 15. Parents: Meg. Selena Is The Type Of Girl Who Hates To Do Anything Active(She's A Lazy Person) She Loves To Use Her Magic And Get In Trouble, As Seen In All Of Her Old Schools. She Doesn't Play Sports, But She Does Do Cheer. She Joined The New Kids Of The Secret Library Because She Knew Enough About Maleficent To Get Them By, At Least At Some Point. 

The Others Are(And I'm Doing This Because I'm Lazy): Chandler( Age 16, Mother Is Giselle), Anna-Kat( Age 8, Mother Is Anna) Taylor Gracie( Age 14, Father Is Clayton), Blake( Age 15, Mother Is Tiana), And Willa( Age 16, Mother Is Our Good Old Friend, Cruel Devil.)


	9. Chapter 4: Finally Meeting Them- Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Finally Meet The Ones They've Wanted To See, Now They Have To Tell Them About The Whole Problem

Jordyn's Pov

I'm So Excited. Nazzy And Biggy Are Coming Over To Play. "Jordyn! They're Here!" Payton Screamed. I Ran Downstairs And Ran Towards The Door. "Hey Guys" I Said. "Hey, Nice To See You Guys Again!" Jordyn Janet Said. "Can We Come In?" Nazzy Asked Me. "Sure." I Said. "Who's At The Door?" Nayvee Asked Me. "Our Friends Nazzy, Biggy, Payton Kimberly And Jordyn Janet." Payton Said. "Oh, Cool. Hey, You Guys Cool If We Leave You Guys Here While We Go To The Skate Park? Or Would Your Friends Wanna Come With Us?" Beck Asked Me. "Um.... I'll Ask Them If They Wanna Come." I Told Him. "Okay, But When We Come Downstairs It Means They Better Have An Answer Or We're Leaving Them Here." Nayvee Said. "Okay." Payton Said. The Two Of Them Ran Back Upstairs, And We Went To Go Find Our New Friends, Who Were Outside Playing Soccer(Well, Payton Kimberly And Biggy Were.) "Hey Guys, Do You Guys Wanna Come To The Skate Park With Us, You Can Bring Your Friends If You Guys." I Said. "Um..... Sure, We'll Go. Come On, Let's Go Ask Maria And Lizzie." Jordyn Janet Said. "Can We See Your Other Friends, Just Wondering?" Biggy Asked Me. "If Your Friends Say Yes, Then You Can." Payton. "Guess What, They Said Yes!" Payton Kimberly Said, Running Over To Us. "Jordyn! Where Are You?!" I Heard Lilee's Voice. "Outside!" I Said. "Oh, Found You, Did They Decide?" Chandler Asked Me. "They Said Yes, They're Bringing Friends, Is That Okay?" I Asked Her. "They Won't Be Our Problem, So Sure." Carter Said. "Jordyn Janet! They Said Your Friends Can Come!" Payton Screamed. "Okay!" She Screamed Back. "Alright, Let's Go." Ari Said. We Walked Outside. "Just A Question, Can Any Of Us Drive?" Joyce Asked. "Let's See, Chandler And Willa Can Drive. So Can Jenesis." Beck Said. "Hey Guys! What's Wrong?" Jordyn Janet Asked Us. "We're Trying To Figure Out Who Can Drive And Who Can't So We Can Go To The Skate Park." Marie Said. "Oh! I'll Ask My Mom If She Can Drive You Guys, Or I'll Ask Maria's Dad If You Can Ride With Us." She Told Marie. "You'd Do That?" Nayvee Asked Her. "Sure, What Are Friends For." She Said. "So, This Makes Us Friends Now?" Eliza Asked Her. "Only If You Wanna Be." She Told Her. "Okay, I Guess We'll Be Your Friends." Poppy Said. "Okay, And I know What We'll Do. You Each Take Four Kids, And Then Theses Four(Pointing Towards Marie, Ari, Beck, And Carter) Will Ride With Us." Jordyn Janet Said. "Works For Me, Taylor Gracie, You Can Stop Doing The Math Now." Willa Said. "Thank Goodness, I Was Getting Frustrated Anyways." Taylor Gracie Said. "Let's Go You Four." Jordyn Janet Said Dragging Marie, Carter, Ari And Beck Off.

Marie's Pov

"Hey Payton! Come Meet Some Of My New Friends." Jordyn Janet Said. "Hi, I'm Payton, Jordyn's Sister. You Can Call Me Payton Kimberly." Payton Kimberly Said. "Nice To Meet You." Ari Said. "Can You Tell Me Who You Guys Are?" She Asked Me. "Ari, Marie, Beck, And Carter." Beck Said. "Bye Guys!" We Saw Nayvee Wave At Us. "Bye Nayvs!" Ari Said. "So..... Why Are You Over Here?" She Asked Us. "Well, You Know How Jordyn Rachel Asked Us To Go To The Skate Park With Them." Jordyn Janet Asked Her. "Quiet Jordyn, I Want Them To Tell Me." Payton Kimberly Said. "Okay, So Leading Into What She Said, We Realized That Only Three Of Us Could Drive. So, She Split 28 Of Us Between 3 People, Leaving Four Remaining. So, She Said That She Would Ask Her Mom, Or This Maria Girls Dad If We Could Ride With You Guys. And She Chose Us( Out Of All People) To Go With Her. So We're Here." I Said. She Stared At Us, As If She Didn't Believe Us. "We're Telling The Truth If It Helps." Ari Said. "I'll Be Right Back." She Said. "Uh-Oh, What Did We Do This Time?" Beck Asked Carter. "Was It Something Marie Said?" Carter Asked Jordyn Janet. We Saw Her Walk Over To Us With Four Other Humans. "You Know, We'll Just Skate To The Skate Park, See You Jordyn Janet." I Said. She Grabbed My Arm. "Awww, Do We Have To Stay?" Beck Asked Her. We Heard Something Ringing. "My Phone." Carter Said.

Carter's Pov

I Answered My Phone. "What's Taking You So Long?" Ria Asked Me. "Well, Let's See. Your A Werewolf, And If You Can This Conversation We're Having With A 10 Year Old Then You Would Know What's Taking Us So Long." I Told Her. "Okay, I Get It. Chandler Says if Your Not Here By The Time The Food Gets Here Then She's Coming And Dragging The Four Of You By Your Ears All The To Her Car And Taking You Guys Herself." Ria Said. "Got That. Bye." I Said. "Bye." She Said Hanging Up. "Who Was That?" Payton Kimberly Asked Me. (And I'm Arguing With A 10 Year Old With A Fight That's Getting Us Nowhere.) I Thought. "That Was Ria. She Says That Chandler Says If This(Talking About The Fight) Doesn't Clear Up Then She's Coming And Dragging Us By Our Ears Into Her Car And Taking us Herself." I Said. "Well, In The Car!" Jordyn Janet Said, Grabbing Our Arms And Throwing(Really) Us Into The Car. "Ow." Ari Said. "Sorry" She Said.

Ari's Pov

"We're In A Car Full Of Strangers. That's Nice." Beck Said. "Hey, They Can't All Be Strangers, I Mean, We Know Jordyn Janet And Payton Kimberly. We Also Know Nazzy And Biggy. So This Should Be n Upgrade." I Said. "It's Better Than Having To Deal With An Impatient Chandler." Marie Said. "Who Are You Guys?" A Girl Who Looked Just Like Taylor Said. "An Upgrade?" Carter Asked Me. "So, It's Just One Person. But We Might Not Be Here If We Had More People Who Could Drive." I Said. "And Again I Ask, Who Are You Guys?" She Asked Again. "We're None Of Your Business, Does That Help." Marie Asked Her. "Marie!" I Screamed. "What Ari, It's Not Like You Were Thinking It. I Know Beck And Carter Were." She Said. "Thanks For Telling A Bunch Of Strangers Our Names You Two." Carter Said. "Your Welcome." I Said. "Well, My Name's Taylor. And This Is Steven, Ryder, Evie, Maria, Ryan, Lizzie, Analise, Bella, Ava, Mallory, Erika, Caroline, Karen, Tay, Jordie, Marissa, Melody, Jayla, Ellie, Parker, Mariah, Millie, Amanda, David, Gia, And Hannah. Who Are Your Friends?" Taylor Asked Us. "Huh? Sorry, You Lost Me Gia." I Asked. "What About The Other Three?" She Asked Me. "How Should I Know." I Said. "Say Something?" Marie Asked Me. "Yes, She's Done." I Said. "Oh, Well, She Lost Us At Ava." Beck Said. "Not Me, I Listened Through The Whole Thing." Carter Said. "Good To Know Somebody Was Listening." Taylor Said. "Hey, Taylor And Steven Right? Do You Guys Have Any Nicknames Or Something That We Can Call You?" Beck Asked Them. "Um.... You Can Call Us Steven Michael And Taylor Kaylin. But Why?" Steven Michael Asked Him. "Well, You'll See." I Said. "Okay, Our Friends Are: Taylor, Payton, Steven, Jordyn, Patrick, Poppy, Lilly, Ria, Joyce, Jewel, Jenesis, Journee, Ellie, Eliza, Anna-Kat, Nayvee, Lilee, Chandler, Willa, Taylor Gracie, Selena, Blake, James, And Alexia." I Said. "Wow, You Guys Have A Lot Of Friends." Steven Michael Said. "You Think You Guys Weren't Any Longer?" Beck Asked Him. I Began To Chuckle. As Soon As We Got To The Skate Park, We Saw Chandler Standing Outside Of The Place. "Okay, Who's Fault Was It That You Guys Were Late?" She Asked Us. "Payton Kimberly." Marie Said. "At Least We Made It." Carter Told Her. "Yea, At Least." She Said. "Come On! Your Here Finally." Nayvee Said Grabbing My Arm. "Don't Kill Them On The Way In There Nayvs!" Chandler Screamed.

(The Picture Is Of Both Cast From The First Book(And It's Sequel: The Secret Falling of The Norris Nuts) And The Second Book!)


	10. New Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAID WILL IT END AND I WAS WRONG, WHO KNEW!

Pearce Jonas: Age 12. Parents/Older Siblings: The Jonas Brothers. Description: Pearce Is A Werewolf Who Just Has Joe To Turn To When Things Go Downhill. He Is Disowned By His Parents For Being Born A Werewolf, But He Still Shares The Love For Music. Pearce's Closest Friends Are Alex, Wolfie, And Sabrina. Pearce Loves To Go On Crazy Adventures, And Loves Getting Himself In Detention, Or Some Other Form Of Trouble He'll Get Himself In.

Wolfie Carpenter: Age 14. Parents/Older Siblings: Sabrina Carpenter. Description: Wolfie Is A Girl Who Loves Anything Dirty And Disgusting. She Loves Looking At Bugs And Going Hunting For Deer. She Also Loves To Go On Crazy Adventures And Loves Getting Into Troubles She Knows That Her Sister Doesn't Want To Get In.

Sabrina Cameron: Age 15. Parents/Older Siblings: Dove Cameron. Description: Sabrina Loves To Get Herself Into Things She Knows She'll Never Get Out Of, But She Always Trust Herself That She'll Get Out of Any Crazy Adventure Her Two Dumb Friends( They Know Who They Are, I Won't Say Who) Get Her Into.

Alex Russo: Age 16. Parents/Older Siblings: Justin Russo. You Already Know About Alex Russo, So You'll Know Enough For Me To Carry On


	11. New Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT WON'T END, EVER!!!!!!!!!

Name: Frida Angela Medusa

Nicknames: Angie / Tall Frida

Reason for nicknames: Derived from Angela / Descriptive

Date of birth: Thursday, 4th Jan 2007 (Age 13)

Star sign: Capricorn

Nationality: British

Ethnicity: Mixed

Social class: Middle class

Education: Currently at school (Will achieve less than high school)

Intended career path: Politics

FC: Ruth Righi

Name: Ruby Rosie Jones

Nickname: Grumpy Ruby

Reason for nickname: Descriptive

Date of birth: Wednesday, 4th Jan 2006 (Age 14)

Star sign: Capricorn

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Social class: Middle class

Education: Currently at school (Will achieve less than high school)

Intended career path: Science

FC: Piper Curda

Name: Genevevie Oliva Jackson 

Nickname: Evie

Reason for nickname: Descriptive

Date of birth: Friday, 4th Jan 2008 (Age 12)

Star sign: Capricorn

Nationality: British

Ethnicity: Mixed

Social class: Middle class

Education: Currently at school (Will achieve less than high school)

FC: Olivia Holt

Name: Esme Evie Jonas

Nickname: Untidy Esme

Reason for nickname: Descriptive

Date of birth: Tuesday, 4th Jan 2005 (Age 15)

Star sign: Capricorn

Nationality: Antiguan, Barbudan

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Social class: Middle class

Education: High school

Intended career path: Acting

FC: Jadah Marie


End file.
